


Of Ink and Blood

by Zeytho (Vission)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, ReignCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vission/pseuds/Zeytho
Summary: Lena's best friends, Kara and Supergirl, have been missing from planet Earth for years. Today, she has to fight the invaders in her own way.





	Of Ink and Blood

Snap! Black ink scuffled around the page as the blue and red fountain pen clattered to the floor. Lena looked down at her signature which had been so successful, until the end where it abruptly ended in a puddle. She sighed, another building must have fallen. It was a frequent event these past few years with only Superman, the Guardian, and the Martian defending Metropolis from recent malicious alien attacks. However, this wouldn’t stop Lena from running L Corp. Many have told her she should work from a more remote place, but at this point she didn’t really care if they were attacked. She took one last look at the ruined paper, and dialed a number on her office phone. There was barely a ring before a cheery voice answered, “Hello Miss Luthor, what can I do for you?”

“Jess, would you mind making another copy of Mr. Lannister’s proposal?” Lena asked picking up the, now destroyed, pen. “Oh, and please grab a sanitation bot on your way up.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor. Is there anything else I can do?”

“No. Thank you Jess.” Lena hung up the phone and gently rolled the broken pen between her fingers. Her thumb brushed the middle of the pen where the blue from one end and the red from the other came together and faded into a white. Kara had given her this pen three years ago to the date. 

It was a warm August evening. The trees had an orange glow on them, and the skies were painted in streams of purple and pink. Kara laughed as Lena told her a story of how Supergirl had broken her favorite pen when she last visited.

“So, I told her that my brother had given it to me to protect me, before I knew he had turned evil. I said it had kryptonite in the cap, and she smashed it! I didn’t even have the chance to tell her I had lost the cap ages before I moved to Metropolis.” Kara laughed and adjusted her glasses, which Lena found very sexy, but alas, her journalist friend was taken by a guy named Mike. He was a little too nosey for Lena’s likes, but Kara seemed happy with him, so she stayed out of their business.

“I’m so sorry I- uh- well, Supergirl told me to give this to you since she knew we were going out for dinner tonight.” Lena opened the box to find a sparkly red, white, and blue pen. 

“Oh Kara, I love it! I must thank Supergirl the next time she stops by.”

Supergirl never came back, and Kara disappeared in the same week. That week Lena spent her days and nights trying to find her two best friends, but every database she entered, legally or otherwise, came up with nothing. It wasn’t until a month later when Alex arrived at her office, that Lena learned the truth. Supergirl had left Earth to find Mon-el and Kara had gone with her as well. Without saying goodbye? It didn’t add up. She had theorized that maybe, Kara had been lying to her, and that she was actually dating Supergirl, but didn’t want to tell her, and now it looked as though that her theory may be true. Still, she wished that her best friends would have told her. 

In the years that followed everything seemed to blur together in slow motion. Days were routine and boring. Even her lab where she created gadgets started to collect dust. 

Another crash, this time louder, and the framed magazine covers of Kara Danvers’ stories rocked back and forth. Lena wanted to take those down for ages, but every time she moved the frames she immediately put them back. Heavy ink dripped from her fingers to the white desk, before she hurled it into the trash. The black dot started to expand almost reaching the previous puddle of ink, but as they were about to touch Lena’s gaze shifted to a dark shadow that drifted down from behind her. The only one who entered her office from the balcony. “You have a lot of explaining to do Super-” Lena was cut off by a rush of energy sending her flying across the room along with shards of glass and metal.

“Where is Supergirl?” Roared a voice as a shadowed figure strutted across the room towards her.

“Who are you?” asked Lena struggling to stand on her feet.

“Who am I?” Laughed the figure. “My name is Reign, leader of the Wordkillers. My other siblings are destroying your world’s version of super heroes. Now, tell me Lena Luthor, where is Supergirl?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” spat Lena wiping the blood off her cheek with her inked hand, smearing a black across her face. 

“Liar!” boomed Reign, appearing inches away from Lena’s face. Reign had brown hair, dark eyes, and dark red lips compared to her pale grey skin. One hand was braced on the wall, and her other hand held Lena’s neck in a tight grip as she snarled in her face. “You, Lena Luthor, smartest person in all of this human world, are being ignorant and arrogant during an alien attack. Now, tell me where she is or I’ll have to ask her sister. Alex Danvers is it?”

“What?” Lena gasped.

“She never told you?” Reign laughed and released Lena, walking away towards the entrance she had made for herself. Lena stared at her as she caught her breath. She noticed the armor the intruder wore on her right arm, and the very minimal clothing she wore besides that.

“Wait!” Lena called after the woman. “Supergirl left Earth three years ago. No one knows where she is. So take your siblings, and leave this planet.” Reign turned around with a smirk. “I am a Worldkiller. We destroy planets in the hopes to find information on where we came from. Earth is no exception. I was born this way. It’s in my blood to kill.”

“I won’t let you.” growled Lena taking a step forward. “It’s not your name. It’s not what people see you as that makes you who you are. Here, Luthor is a name to fear, a name to never trust. Here, it’s known that my brother has tried to kill Superman, but I’ve vowed to never follow in his footsteps. What I’m trying to say is that you can change, Reign. You can make yourself the way you want to be.” Reign stepped forward, closing the gap. Her white, torn, cape flowed behind her.

“The difference between us, Miss Luthor is that I’ve already got blood on my hands.”

“You’re wrong,” Lena raised her hand where the blood and ink mixture had dried. “Technically, I do too.” she grinned. Lena thought her joke was clever, but the woman in front of her apparently didn’t have a sense of humor. Still, she found her beautiful. Their eyes locked, and Lena could see that the anger, although still present, had been diluted with a hint of curiosity. 

“Pathetic human.” Reign grumbled, but remained only inches away from Lena.

“Why haven’t you killed this pathetic human yet?” asked Lena. Gently, she cradled her hand over Reign’s unprotected shoulder. Reign followed the touch with her gaze as Lena glided the pads of her fingers over her exposed skin, and finally let them rest on her hip.

“Do you think I could stop you?” she whispered. Reign copied Lena, resting her armored hand around Lena’s waist.

“It’s a possibility.” Reign muttered, flicking her gaze between Lena’s eyes, and lips. 

“Do you want me to try?” Lena asked. Reign leaned their foreheads together.

“Yes, show me.” she breathed. 

Lena brought both her hands to Reign’s face and kissed her softly. Lena pulled away slowly, and searched her eyes for any sign of anger, but any anger hidden in them had disappeared. Reign grabbed her ass and pulled her in closer. She kissed her, this time with urgency. Lena licked her bottom lip and Reign responded with a moan as their tongues explored each other. All of her senses had been dampened as she focused on the pleasure that flooded through her, one that felt completely different than that of destroying planets. The smell of Lena’s hair and the taste of her mouth drove her hands to the hem of her shirt. Lena broke the kiss to help remove her shirt. Reign had Lena against the wall in an instant. She shivered as the other woman brought their bodies together. Lena felt the muscles in Reign’s back tighten as they continued to kiss. 

“Darling, relax. It’s ok, you’re ok.” She whispered in between kisses down Reign’s neck. Lena smiled as she the taller woman’s muscles loosen. She smiled and brought their lips back together reaching down to the top of Reign’s pants. Suddenly, Reign broke the kiss and faced the window.

“What’s wrong?” asked Lena, still holding onto Reign’s waist.

“Someone’s coming here, and my brother is in trouble. I have to go.” Reign replied. Lena turned her face towards hers, and she could see that the coldness had returned in her eyes. 

“I can’t let you go until you promise me to not destroy Earth.” Lena begged. Reign held her gaze and kissed her once more. 

“I don’t make promises, Miss Luthor, but when l return, I will make sure to destroy you.” Reign flashed her a smile, and then she was gone.

Lena only had a moment to process what had happened when she heard the beep of the security card reader. Shit, she forgot about Jess. At this moment she really wished she had super speed as she attempted to put her shirt back on.  
“Miss Luthor I-” Jess gasped at the sight of Lena’s office, dropping the documents she was carrying on the floor. “What happened here?”

“I met a Worldkiller.”

“You what?”

“It was... an experience.”

“Well, um, I guess you won’t be needing this.” Gestured Jess to the sanitation device under her arm. 

“No, I guess not.”

“I’ll call the remodelers and have maintenance see what they can do to clean this up.”  
“And the documents?”

“Oh, right, the documents! I’m so sorry I’ll have them copied again. We’ll set you up in a temporary office.”

“Thank you, Jess.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” Jess said, scuttling out of the room. Lena sighed and walked towards the place where giant windows used to stand. Glass crunched under her feet as she made her way towards the balcony. A band of crows flew by, and the never ending roar of traffic filled her ears. 

“I like your definition of no promises.” Lena sighed, letting the wind carry her words to wherever Reign was now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I wrote most of this at night, and I haven't gone back and proof read yet so I know there are probably lots of mistakes, sorry. It's hard to know what Reign is like, but I just tried. Hope you enjoyed it, and let me know if you'd like me to continue this. Alright, thanks again for reading!   
> Z signing out.
> 
> P.S I have no idea how to use this, and I'm sorry the formatting is weird.


End file.
